Nasza trójka
by Kirichin
Summary: Kagami się żeni, a Aomine trwa z boku, czekając, aż będzie mógł wyrazić swoją miłość. [AoKaga]


Cześć I  
>On, ja i... ona<br>_  
>Zawsze... patrzyłem na niego z daleka. <em>

Nigdy nie był za dobry w rozmowach z dziewczynami. Całe życie poświęcił koszykówce. Kto by pomyślał, że idąc do collegu nagle zostanie otoczony przez wianuszek fanek? Uśmiechał się głupio i śmiał skrępowany ich obecnością. Gdy się rozeszły, wzdychał ciężko, zmęczony. Przy żadnej nie był tak otwarty, chaotyczny, krzykliwy i szczery, jak przy mnie. Dlatego nie przejmowałem się tymi dziewczynami, które niespodziewanie odkryły, że Kagami jest przystojny. Tymi, które szeptały, jak dobrze jest zbudowany. Tymi, które chichotały do siebie, komentując, jaki jest słodki i opiekuńczy. I tymi, które chwaliły jego doskonałą kuchnie. Nie wierzyłem, że rudy żarłok może zakochać się w czymś innym, niż w koszykówce.

_...a on uciekał ode mnie każdego dnia bardziej._

- O czym tak rozmawiacie? - oparłem rękę na ramieniu speszonego Kagamiego. Radość. Satsu się cieszyła, Kise i Kuroko nawet. Co takiego cudownego mogło się stać? Ziewnąłem. - Co jest? Czyżby Kagami postanowił przejść na dietę? - rzuciłem, za co dostałem stójkę w bok od rudzielca. Powarczał na mnie, powyzywaliśmy się od idiotów, głupków, drani i mieliśmy iść rozstrzygnąć wszystkie spory na boisku, kiedy wtrącił się Kise.

- Aominecchi, Kagamicchi ma dziewczynę! - wypalił blondyn, trochę piskliwym głosem. Satsuki zaklaskała w dłonie, Kuroko wtopił się w tło. Dziewczynę? Kagami? O czym wy wszyscy pieprzycie? Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo do _mojego_żarłoka.

- Dziewczynę? To któraś naprawdę cię chciała? - zmienić w żart. Obrócić w śmiech. To przecież... niemożliwe.

- Zamknij się, draniu. - warknął cicho. Nawet jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone. - To... - odwrócił wzrok. - ...no, tak wyszło. - zakończył. Nie poszliśmy na boisko. Miało minąć kilka lat, zanim znów na nie pójdziemy.

_Wyciągnąłem dłoń, by go złapać, ale nie mogłem go dosięgnąć._

Mieliśmy po dwadzieścia cztery lata i szykowaliśmy się na ślub naszego przyjaciela. Stroje, które pomagała nam dobrać Satsu. Prezenty. Przecież Kagami na pewno ucieszyłby się z nowych butów! Albo z piłki z podpisem któregoś z graczy NBI! Cieszyłby się z tego o wiele bardziej, niż z zestawu obiadowego albo z blendera lub z mikrofalówki. Tylko, że przecież takich rzeczy nie kupuje się młodej parze, Dai-chan. Wcale nie kupowałem nic dla młodej pary. To była tylko kolejna okazja, by dać coś Kagamiemu. Ta druga, stojąca przy nim postać, była jedynie dodatkiem.

- Ej, Aho. - zwrócił się do mnie, przymierzając garnitur.

- Z tym, czy wyglądasz dobrze idź do Satsu. - wyprzedziłem możliwe pytanie. Dla mnie wyglądał dobrze nawet w przepoconym dresie. Ale przecież ja miałem spaczony gust, prawda? Przecież musiałem się pogodzić z losem. No, Dai-chan, nie łam się. Nie sprawiaj, że Kagami-kun będzie smutny. Teraz już nie możesz mu tego wyznać.

- Nie o to mi się rozchodzi! - krzyknął, rozsuwając zasłonę od przymierzali. Nie zapiął do końca koszuli. Nie poprawił kołnierza marynarki. Czy on umiał się ubierać? Zaśmiałem się.

- Pięknie wyglądasz. - zaklaskałem w dłonie. On się skrzywił i coś mruknął do siebie. Pewnie jakąś bluzgę na mnie.

- To nie o to chodzi. - odwrócił się do mnie plecami, chyba nieświadomy, że widzę jego twarz odbijającą się w lustrze. Podszedłem bliżej. Chciałem wyciągnąć ręce i zapiąć mu te guziki. - Aomine, czy... - z uporem wpatrzył się w swoje buty. - Czy ty chciałbyś... - czerwone policzki. Szyja. Uszy. Mógłbym się nachylić. Posmakować jego skóry. - Chciałbyś zostać moim świadkiem? - ach, tak. On nie jest mój. Jestem tylko jego przyjacielem. - Jeśli nie chcesz, to powiedz, no. Przecież nie musisz chcieć! - krzyczał, zakłopotany ciszą.

- Jasne, że chcę, buraku! - trzepnąłem go w ramię. - Zawołam Satsu, żeby pomogła ci się porządnie ubrać. - nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak bezradny. Oczy piekły. Coś mi żebra miażdżyło. Paliło gardło. Kiedy wręczał mi zaproszenie, nie czułem się nawet smutny. I kiedy mówił o zaręczynach. Dlatego myślałem, dlatego wierzyłem, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, że do końca życia, dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy, będę umiał udawać. A jednak przekroczyłem granicę bólu.

- Dai-chan? - przytuliła się do mojego ramienia. Jedną dłonią zasłoniłem twarz. Satsuki nuciła, by mnie uspokoić. Ja... płakałem.

_Jego obraz mi się rozmył. Straciłem go?_

_-_Trema? - szepnąłem Kagamiemu na ucho. Przystępował z nogi na nogę. Czekaliśmy przed urzędnikiem, aż przyjdzie panna młoda.

- Nie, siku. - powiedział jeszcze ciszej, wręcz skacząc w miejscu. Stłumiłem atak śmiechu. On może był jedynym panem młodym, który po przysiędze od razu pobiegł do łazienki, zamiast do limuzyny. Uwielbiałem to w nim i ona... ona też się z tego śmiała.

- Tylko Taiga mógł zrobić coś takiego. - zakrywała dłonią usta, by choć trochę pohamować nagłą wesołość. Wolałbym, żeby była skrępowana, żeby na niego marudziła, zawstydziła się. Wtedy miałbym jakiś konkretny powód, by żywić do niej niechęć. Tylko, że ona...

_...znalazł kobietę, która go pokochała. _

Wesele było huczne. Żona Kagamiego miała wielką rodzinę, a Kagami miał wielu przyjaciół. Chociaż to byłe Pokolenie Cudów rozkręciło tą imprezę. Byliśmy pijani, prócz Kagamiego. On się nie upił. Pan młody musi pilnować pijaną pannę młodą? Jak ona właściwie ma na imię? Shizuka. Nigdy nie powiem do niej Kagami-san. Zresztą, mogę już zawsze mówić do niej tak bezosobowo jak do tej pory.

- Nie tańczysz już? - usiadł obok mnie. Było jakoś przed drugą. Nie mieliśmy marynarek i krawatów, odpięliśmy guziki koszul.

- Nie mam władzy w nogach. - wymamrotałem, opierając czoło o blat stołu. Złapał mnie mocno za ramiona i pociągnął na oparcie krzesła. Powietrze. Jak miło. Nie byłem pewien, ile jeszcze wytrzymam z nosem włożonym w serwetki.

- Nie zatańczyłeś z moją żoną. Jesteś świadkiem, powinieneś ją poprosić. - spojrzałem na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Miałem wiele znieczulenia we krwi, dlatego nie zabolało. Te standardy i etykiety. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby on zauważał moje uczucia.

- Jasne, jasne... - wstałem, złapałem równowagę i poszedłem, odprowadzany jego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Oj, oj, twoja żona jest mocniej wstawiona niż ja. To będzie piękny taniec. Cholera. Nienawidzę jej. W innych okolicznościach bym ją polubił. Zgrabna, wydatne piersi, roześmiana, zdecydowana i pewna siebie. I jeszcze te blond włosy. Tylko, że ona zabrała mi wszystko, co kochałem. Zabrała mi go. - Mogę prosić do tańca? - skłoniłem się na modę europejską, co jej rodzina przyjęła ze zmieszaniem i zachwytem. Wykształcony, kulturalny, szkoda, że nie podszedł wcześniej, wtedy nie mielibyśmy do niego żadnych obiekcji. Może spróbujemy go swatać z Miyu? Chciałem im powiedzieć, że ich słyszałem i że nie miałem ochoty się żenić, bo jestem gejem, ale w porę ugryzłem się w język. I zanim się obejrzałem stałem chwiejnie na parkiecie, podtrzymując żonę Kagamiego.

- A-aomine-kun... ty mnie chyba... nie lubisz, co nie?

- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę. - roześmiała się i czknęła, przy okazji nadeptując mi na stopę. Bogom niech będą dzięki, że już zmieniła szpilki na baleriny. Inaczej miałbym powód, żeby ją zabić.

- Kochasz go. - objęła rękoma moją szyję i wyszeptała mi do to ucha. - I ja też go kocham, i tylko dlatego, że jestem kobietą, mam do niego większe prawo. Pewnie cię denerwuję.

- Cholernie. - stłumiłem warknięcie. Nie musiała mi tego mówić. Wiedziałem to lepiej od niej.

- Aomine-kun, znikniesz z naszego życia? - nie odpowiedziałem. Tańczyliśmy swój nieudolny, pijacki taniec nienawiści, obserwowani przez zmartwione oczy Kagamiego i ciekawskie spojrzenia rodziny.  
>- Nigdy. - wyszeptałem, kiedy się rozstawaliśmy.<p>

_I trwałem przy nim latami. Aż odeszła._

- Dwadzieścia osiem lat? Cztery lata po ślubie? Tak mi go żal. Widziałaś, jak cicho płakał? I siedział całą noc przy jej ciele*. Nie był nawet senny. I chyba coś do niej szeptał. Jak mi smutno. Jak mu współczuję...

Nie umiałem czuć tego wszystkiego, co oni. Siedziałem niedaleko, w jednym pomieszczeniu. On czuwał przy jej zimnym ciele, ja czuwałem przy nim. Tamtej nocy mówił do niej, a ja słuchałem. Chociaż ten jeden raz mogłem się powstrzymać. Wyjść. Zostawić ich samych, ale to by znaczyło, że oddaje jej Kagamiego. Mojego Kagamiego.

- Shizuka... - było po północy, kiedy z półsnu wyrwał mnie jego łamiący się głos. - Dziękuję, Shizuka... byłem taki szczęśliwy... dałaś mi tyle... tyle szczęścia... - uklęknął aż do podłogi, opierał o nią czoło. Płakał. - Shizuka... moje kochanie... - rozdzierał mi serce każdym słowem, ale nie mogłem wstać. Nie mogłem mu przerwać. - Pamiętasz, jak spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz? Byłaś wtedy w szpitalu i skłamałaś, że jesteś pielęgniarką, a ja ci uwierzyłem. - połykał łzy, śmiał się. - Nigdy nie uwierzyłem w twoją chorobę, nie chciałem wierzyć, że umrzesz... Shizuka... wróć do mnie... Shizuka... - ból nim rzucał, płacz go dusił. Tyle razy życzyłem jej w gniewie śmierci i ja... byłem tak egoistycznie szczęśliwy.

_Oddaj mi go, Shizuka. _

Część II

Ona i on, a ja jako dodatek  
>(nie przeszkadza mi ta rola)<p>

_Pogrążył się w rozpaczy._

Kagami nie odzywał się do nikogo. Nie wychodził z mieszkania. Nie gotował. Gdybym do niego wtedy nie przychodził, umarłby z głodu. Ten sam Kagami, który nienawidził nieporządku i uwielbiał dobrze zjeść. Ten sam leżał całymi dniami pod kocem. Nie sprzątał, nie mył się, nie jadł. Wegetował. Zanosiłem go do łazienki. Kąpałem. Kupowałem papki dla dzieci i w niego wmuszałem. Nie wiem ile tygodni minęło, jak po prostu przeprowadziłem go do siebie. Nie płacił rachunków, nie chodził do pracy. Nic nie mówił. Ostatni raz słyszałem jego głos tamtej nocy, kiedy czuwał przy niej.

- Taiga... - leżał do mnie plecami, owinięty w kołdrę. - Taiga proszę, zjedz to... - byłem zmęczony. Cholernie zmęczony. Nie spałem bojąc się, że coś sobie zrobi. Satsuki właściwie się do mnie wprowadziła. Zmienialiśmy się w pilnowaniu go. Kuroko i Kise też wpadali, ale oni nie mieszkali już w Tokio, nie mogli być tu codziennie. - Taiga, błagam cię... tylko to zjedz...

_Oddaj go żywym, Shizuka!_

Nie chciałem słyszeć o oddaniu go w ręce specjalistów i chociaż walczyłem z pokusą rzucenie tego wszystkiego, jestem szczęśliwy, że się nie poddałem. Pół roku po śmierci swojej żony spojrzał na mnie i wyciągnął do mnie drżącą dłoń.

- Żyję. - to było jego pierwsze, zachrypnięte słowo. I wtedy płakałem ze szczęścia.

_A on wpadł w wir pracy._

Wszystkim nam chciał się odwdzięczyć, przeprosić nas, podziękować. Mieszkał ze mną, bo nie pozwoliłem mu się wyprowadzić. Czasami myślałem, że zapomniał. Był tym dawnym, uśmiechniętym, krzykliwym, chaotycznym i szczerym Kagamim. Tylko, że coś w nim było pustego, coś z niego wyrwano. Sprzątał, gotował, wrócił do pracy. Układał mi życie, marudził na mnie, warczał i wyzywał od głupków i drani. Tylko w kosza nie chciał pójść zagrać. To już przeszło sześć lat, jak nie graliśmy. Chyba nie można zapomnieć jak się kozłuje, co? Obaj to rzuciliśmy, to, co dawało nam tyle radości i to, co tak bardzo kochaliśmy. Godziny treningów, mecze, starania, porażki i wygrane, płacz i szczęście, zmęczenie. Ponad wszystko miażdżące, przyjemne zmęczenie. Kiedy przestaliśmy grać? On zaczął być z Shizuką, ja zająłem myśli nauką i pracą. Może nie zaszedłbym tak daleko, gdyby wtedy ból mnie nie szarpał, nie gryzł, nie rwał. Kariera alternatywą miłości? Nie, dziękuję. Może gdybym miał więcej odwagi, żaden z nas nie musiałby przez to wszystko przechodzić. Gdybym miał jej choć trochę więcej.

_Chciałem wypełnić jego pustkę i zapomnieć ile jest jej we mnie._

- Była w ciąży. - zaczął zupełnie niespodziewanie. Shizuka była tematem tabu aż do tamtego wieczora. - Poroniła. Miało nie więcej jak dwa miesiące. Była załamana, a ja nie umiałem jej pomóc. Szybciej dowiedziałem się o jego śmierci niż o tym, że ono w ogóle miało się narodzić. Matki przeżywają takie rzeczy bardziej. Była na mnie wściekła. Myślała, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Gdybym mógł z nią porozmawiać, powiedziałbym jej, jak bardzo chciałem mieć z nią dzieci. Uczyłbym je grać w kosza i odprowadzał do przedszkola. Pewnie byłbym nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do córek. Kochałbym je tak mocno, jak tylko bym umiał. I pobiłbym każdego chłopaka, który odważyłby się je skrzywdzić. Byłbym szczęśliwy. - uśmiechał się smutno, siedząc przy stole.

- Nawet jeśli jej nie ma, zawsze możesz adoptować... - odparłem, zanim ugryzłem się w język. A to ponoć Taiga był mistrzem w strzelaniu gaf.

- Któregoś dnia. - wiele się w nim zmieniło. Nie był już tak wybuchowy i łatwiej było mu przełknąć upokorzenie czy przegraną. Rysy twarzy mu zmężniały, za to mięśnie zwiotczały. Schudł i jakby zmalał, ale w głębi jego oczu nadal czaiła się dzika iskra niepokorności i walki.  
>- Kocham cię. - to równie nagłe, jak i jego słowa. - Kocham cię od liceum. Kocham cię i będę szczęśliwy, jeśli pozwolisz mi stać się zastępstwem za Shizukę. - podszedłem do niego, od nadmiaru uczuć szalało mi w głowie. Serce głośno biło, słyszałem nawet krew uderzającą z hukiem o moje żyły. - Kocham cię. - powtórzyłem raz jeszcze i pocałowałem go, delikatnie, jakby był figurką z porcelany. A on mnie nie odrzucił.<p>

_I obaj, powoli, zaczęliśmy nawzajem się wypełniać. _

Część III

On i ja

_Po siedmiu latach piłka uderzyła o asfalt._

...a on mnie kochał.


End file.
